Shadow of the Past
by AlanaMorningStar
Summary: Tragedy between enemies, who were once friends of a life time
1. The Past in the Abbey

-------------------The Past in the Abbey--------------------  
  
"Vorgang auf Stufe eins. Alle möglichen Fehler aufgehoben!" Eine Kapsel wurde geöffnet und Alana trat heraus. Sie sah direkt in Boris Gesicht, der ihr raushalf. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder zu realisieren, wo sie war und vor allem wer sie war. Ja, sie befand sich im unterirdischen Laboratorium der Abtei und Boris Gesichtszüge verrieten ihr seine Zufriedenheit mit den Testergebnissen. "Dein Training wird in wenigen Minuten beginnen. Begib dich bitte auf die höheren Ebenen.", waren Boris weitere Anleitungen. Alana gehorchte und verließ das Labor, in welchem sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang verbrachte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er zerspringen und in ihrem Körper breitete sich eine enorme Hitze aus. Die Nachwirkungen der Expiremente wurden von Test zu Test schmerzlicher und sie fühlte sich selbst nicht mehr. Die Tests begannen sie zu verändern. Doch ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Schon von weitem hörte sie die anderen trainieren. Vor allen weg, Kai, der seinem Dranzer den letzten Befehl zum Angriff gab. Im Saal angekommen, beobachtete sie die anderen Mitgliedern der Demolition Boys bei ihrem täglichen Training. Seit ihrer Kindheit wurden sie aufeinander eintrainiert, um aus ihnen ein perfektes Team zu machen, ein Team, welches BioVolt ohne Probleme führen und kontrollieren konnte. Sechs der geeignetsten Kinder, Tala, Kai, Spencer, Bryan, Ian und Alana, wurden seit ihrer Geburt zu Kampmaschinen ausgebildet. Ihr Alter lag verschieden zwischen 10 und 12 und ihre Ausbildung würde noch viele Jahre vor ihnen liegen. "Yeah! Dranzer, feg sie weg!", schrie Kai seinem BitBeast zu, der auch nicht lange fackelte und die gegnerischen Blades in seine Einzelteile zerfetzte. "Das ist doch langweilig, Tag für Tag das Gleiche. Ich bin es müde, andere Blades zu zerstören.", sagte Kai und blickte herausfordernd in die Überwachungskameras. "Meinst du, uns macht das Spaß?", beantwortete Tala seine Frage, womit er dieses Thema beendete. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie Alana, die ihren Blade in Starterposition brachte und dem Computer Anweisungen zum Programm gab. Sie feuerte Xiborg ab und dieser ging sofort bei der Mehrzahl, der gegnerischen Blades, die der Angriffssimulator steuerte, unter. Doch nicht mal eine halbe Minute war vergangen und die anderen, vom Computer gesteuerten Blades waren zerstört und Xiborg kehrte zurück zu seinem Besitzer. Sie entfernte sich von der Bey Arena und ging zu den anderen. " Kai hat recht. Es. Ist . Langweilig!" Tala und beobachtete seine Schwester. Aus dem sonst so fröhlichem und unbeschwertem Mädchen war eine ernste und fast immer depressive Person geworden. Er selbst wusste nicht, warum sie sich stunden- ja fast schon tagelang in den unterirdischen Ebenen aufhielt. Alles war strenggeheim und selbst die Mitglieder der Demolition Boys wussten nicht alles über das, was in der Abtei vor sich ging. doch Fragen zu stellen war ihnen untersagt. Auch Kais Augen lagen stets auf Alana und er verfolgte ihr Tun. Doch auch er wusste nicht, was sie zu tun hatte, wenn Boris nach ihr rufen ließ. Kaum war das Training beendet, als Alana wieder von Boris persönlich angeholt wurde. Doch diesmal wollten Tala und Kai es verhindern. Als Boris schon fast mit Alana aus der Tür war, packte Kai Alana am Arm und zerrte sie in den Raum zurück, wobei sich die anderen Mitglieder vor sie stellten. "Was wird da unten mit meiner Schwester gemacht!? Was, Boris!?", Tala hatte sich vorgenommen sich zu beherrschen doch nun schrie er Boris an, packte ihn bei den Armen, schüttelte ihn und fragte immer und immer wieder, was mit Alana dort unten geschah. Er wollte es endlich wissen, noch länger mit anzusehen, dass es seiner eigenen Schwester von Tag zu Tag schlechter ging, brachte ihn zum Rasen. Boris jedoch blieb wie versteinert und sein eisiger Blick schien sich nicht einmal zu erwärmen. Nein stattdessen schlug er Tala ins Gesicht, woraufhin dieser zu Boden ging. "TALA!" Kai bückte sich zu seinem besten Freund und versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen. Seine Augen sahen Boris wütend an. "Wagst du es auch noch, dich gegen mich zu erheben, Kai? Und ihr anderen, überlegt es euch gut! Ein paar Tage unter Arrest werden euch gut tun! Führt sie ab! Alle! Und Tala keine Sorge, Alana wird es unter meiner Obhut gut gehen." "NEIN! BORIS! Wer gibt dir das Recht, für sie zu entscheiden!?" Talas Wörter überschlugen sich, er hatte keine Angst mehr vor diesem Mann, der ihm schon sein ganzes Leben lang Befehle erteilte. "Du und ihr alle, ihr könnt sie ja fragen, ob es ihr Wille ist?" Sein sarkastischer Blick schnitt ihnen die Luft weg und zum ersten mal begriffen sie, dass sie nur Objekte waren, Objekte, die man leicht austauschen konnte. Kai und Tala sahen Alana flehentlich an. War es wirklich ihr Wille? Auch Spencer, Bryan und Ian verstanden es nicht. Ihr eigener Wille? Aber war es wirklich eines jemanden Wille, seine eigene Unversehrtheit zu missbrauchen und zu gefährden und wofür?? Für Boris war diese kurze Rebellion beendet, schon früher hatten es welche gewagt, sich gegen ihn zu stellen, doch ohne Erfolg. Die Demolition Boys wurden abgeführt, so viel sie sich auch währten, heute hatten sie sich gegen Boris gestellt und damit gewagt BioVolt in Frage zu stellen. Tala sah seine Schwester noch einmal an, bevor er fortgebracht wurde. Wenn es ihr eigener Wille war, konnte er sie nicht davon abbringen. So sahen es die anderen auch. Alle außer Kai, welcher sich losriss, auf Alana zustürmte und sie anschrie. " Das bist nicht du!" Und es ist auch nicht dein Wille! WAS TUN SIE MIT DIR!?" Bamm! Kai trat einen Schritt zurück und sah Alana an, die ihm gerade eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Ihre Lippen formten das Wort " VERZEIH" und sie verließ mit Boris den Raum. Auf dem Weg nach unten hörte sie Kai ihren Namen ein letztes mal schreien, bevor dieser verstummte. Warum? Warum tun sie das und machen es mir so schwer. Alles was ich tu, ist doch für sie bestimmt, dachte sie traurig, als sie wieder in die Kapsel stieg und Boris Gesicht ein letztes mal sah, bevor sie wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel und aus dem sie nicht erwachen würde , bis auch dieses Experiment erfolgreich beendet würde. 


	2. Ein Versprechen aus Kindertagen

------------ Ein Versprechen aus Kindertagen --------------  
  
Kai, Tala und die anderen wurden in die Arrestzellen gebracht, wo sie nun mehrere Tage zu verbringen hatten. Das Wachpersonal stieß Kai in eine dunklen Raum. Er kannte ihn bereits, denn es war nicht das erste mal, dass er hierhin verbannt wurde. Die Tür hinter ihm wurde mit einem starken Knall verschlossen und Kai umgab Dunkelheit. Also lagen wieder mehrere Tage Dunkelheit vor ihm, dachte Kai als er schon fast reflexartig durch den Raum schritt, an der Wand entlang glitt und sich hinsetzte. In einer anderen Arrestzelle befand sich Tala, der sich in seinem Leben das erste mal in einer befand. Diese Dunkelheit würde ihn in wenigen Stunden in den Wahnsinn treiben. (Beachtet, Tala und die anderen sind hier zwischen 10 und 12, also noch Kinder, was würdet ihr sagen, wenn man euch tagelang in einen finsteren Raum, ohne Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, sperren würde ?) Tala dachte immer wieder an seine Schwester und wie sie früher war. "Alana.", flüsterte Tala leise und Tränen bedeckten sein Gesicht. "Was ist nur mit dir geschehen? Was?" Mit anzusehen wie seine einzige Schwester, und noch einzig lebende Verwandte unter etwas litt, welches er nicht wusste oder es nicht abwehren konnte, bereitete ihm eigene Schmerzen. Inzwischen war Kai in seiner Zelle eingeschlafen. Er träumte von einem Tag aus seiner Vergangenheit.......Damals waren sie um die 7, Alana 6. Es war ein schöner Wintertag mit einem strahlendblauen Himmel an dem sie kein Training und keinen Unterricht hatten. Kai, Alana und Tala waren in den Klostergarten gegangen um dort mit dem Schnee zu spielen. Den ganzen Tag hatten sie herumgetollt und sich gegenseitig mit Schnee beworfen. "Hey, lasst mich los! Zu zweit gegen einen ist unfair!" schrie Alana, als Kai und Tala sie mit dem Kopf in den Schnee steckten. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu befreien und die beiden anderen beantworteten ihre Verteidigungsversuche nur mit einem Lachen. Die im Schnee verstaute Alana ( ^^ ) begann zu weinen ( hey sie ist da erst 6!!) " Ihr seit so gemein! Ich hasse euch!" Kai und Tala zogen sie sofort raus und fingen sich quer durcheinander an zu entschuldigen, was sich für Alana sehr komisch anhören musst, da sie plötzlich zu lachen anfing. " Nein....weinen...nicht....entschuldige...wollte....Kai ist....nein...Tala!" Kai tätschelte Alana die Wange (KAI mach dat bei mir auch!!^^) und betonte immer wieder, wie Leid es ihm täte. Doch plötzlich wurde Kai ganz ernst, nahm Alanas Hand und gab dieser einen Handkuss. "Es tut mir Leid. Du sollst nie wieder wegen mir weinen oder traurig sein. Und sollte es einer wagen , dich traurig zu machen, dann kann der was erleben. Das verspreche ich dir!" ( stellt euch mal einen sechsjährigen Kai vor, der das ganz ernst schwört, KAWAI ) Einen Moment lang war es still zwischen ihnen. Und Kai hatte bisher noch nie so etwas ernstgemeint, wie dieses Versprechen. Alana wurde rot und sah ihn ungläubig an, als plötzlich auch Tala ihre Hand griff und ihr ebenfalls eine Kuss auf die Hand drückte. Er versprach gab ihr das gleiche Versprechen wie Kai. Bei soviel Ernsthaftigkeit, der beiden musste Alana lachen, doch vergaß sie niemals ihren Schwur... Die Gedanken an den schönen Wintertag kamen so schnell, wie sie ihn erreicht hatte und Kai befand sich wieder in der dunklen Zellen, die er mit Hilfe des Schlafes entkommen war. Ja, er wird dieses Versprechen einhalten und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Er durchstöberte seine Taschen und stieß dabei auf seinen Blade. //Wie kann man nur jemanden, in die Arrestzelle stecken, ohne ihm seinen Blade abzunehmen. Das Training war sowieso in der letzten Zeit öde, wollen wir es doch ein wenig aufpuschen//dachte Kai und grinste in Richtung Tür, wobei er seinen Blade in Starterposition brachte. Er feuerte seinen Blade immer wieder gegen das Türschloss, bis es mit einem lauten KNACK aufsprang und Kai sein Gefängnis verlassen konnte. ( ja, ja ich weiß das mit der Tür ist etwas unrealistisch aber, im Anime hat der Kai doch auch Bäume und Wände mit dem Blade durchbohrt und durchgeschnitten, oder etwa nicht??^^) Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zu Talas Arrestzelle. Ein lauter Knall an der Tür ließ Tala aufschrecken. Sofort war er auf den Beinen und bereits an der Tür, an der sich jemand von draußen zu schaffen machte. Er hörte das Kreiseln eines Blades und eine sehr energische Jungenstimme. ( wem die wohl ist^^) Nach ein paar Minuten sprang die Tür auf und Kai stand lächelnd im Türrahmen. "Mann, Tala setz dich in Bewegung. Ich hab dich hier nicht umsonst rausgeholt!" sagte Kai, packte Tala am Arm und zerrte ihn raus. Tala war völlig verdaddert. "Jetzt komm endlich! Tala! Beweg dich!" Kai würde leicht zornig. Tala verstand gar nichts. " Aber wohin...?" "Wohin wohl? Zu Alana natürlich. Wir werden sie holen gehen! Und damit Basta!" schnitt Kai ihm das Wort ab und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Doch plötzlich riss Tala sich los. "Vergiss es! Ich komm nicht mit!" "Bist du total durchgedreht?! Und ob du mitkommst! Warum solltest du das in drei Teufelsnamen nicht tun?! HÄ!? Schrie Kai seinen besten Freund an. Nun schrie auch Tala, der nicht verstand warum Kai nichts begriff. "Es war ihr eigener Wunsch! Und ich werde mich nicht gegen ihn stellen." Das war zu viel. Kai holte aus und schlug Tala ins Gesicht. "Und DU willst ihr Bruder sein?! Kriech bloß wieder in deine Zelle zurück und komm mir nicht mehr unter die Augen! Ich werde ihr alleine helfen, wenn du zu großen Schiss hast!!" brüllte Kai Tala an, dann ließ er von ihm ab und rannte davon. Alana, ich werde dir helfen und mein Versprechen halten! Mit diesem Gedanken betrat Kai die unterirdischen Ebenen. 


	3. Labyrinth und ein verzweifelter Kai

------Labyrinth und ein verzweifelnder Kai-----  
  
Schon seit über einer Stunde rannte Kai die Gänge der unteren Ebene entlang. Es war schlimmer als ein Labyrinth und er hatte sich schnell hoffnungslos verlaufen. Wie konnte Alana und die anderen Befugten sich hier drin nur orientieren ohne sich zu verlaufen? Alana, ich komme! Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich neuen Mut und entschied sich bei einem weiteren Gang nach rechts. Während er den Gang entlang lief, sein Blade in der Hand, bereit benutzt zu werden dachte er an die, der er helfen wollte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste , bei was er ihr helfen musste, Hilfe brauchte sie, und diese werde er ihr auch geben. Komme was da wolle! Er wusste nicht warum aber von Tag zu Tag bedeutete ihm dieses Mädchen mehr und mehr. Schon damals empfand er so und er wollte alles daran setzen, dass sie wieder lacht und glücklich ist. Alles! Als er wieder vor einem Richtungswechsel stand, hörte er plötzlich Stimmen und unter ihnen eine die er besonders gut kannte. Boris! Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wenn Boris ihn jetzt erwischen sollte, würde es diesmal nicht nur bei der Arrestzelle bleiben. Er kannte Boris gut genug, um zu wissen, wie skrupellos und gefährlich er war. Er selbst hatte es schon mehrmals am eigen Leibe erfahren. Kai war in einer Falle, weitergehen konnte er nicht, verstecken erst recht nicht. Er ließ es drauf ankommen, stellte sich nah an die Wand und betete, dass Boris ihn nicht entdecken würde. ----------------- ----- ( So damit man meine Story an der Stelle auch versteht^^  
-------- -------- den waagerechten Gang gehen Boris und Co. Entlang  
/k / und Kai befindet sich im senkrechten Gang. Also presst er  
  
/ / sich da an die Wand um net gesehen zu werden^^)  
  
Während Boris und seine Mitarbeiter an ihm vorbeischritten, konnte Kai ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auffangen. "Alana leistet hervorragende Arbeit. Eigentlich hätte das Mittel ein Jahr später fertiggestellt werden müssen, doch da Alana wie geschaffen dafür war, ging die Arbeit schneller voran und wir liegen ein Jahr vor dem Zeitplan." "Gaspatin Boris, was sollen wir mit dem Rest der Demolition Boys machen?" " Sie werden zwei Tage in den Arrestzellen verbringen. Dann wird das Mittel bereits fertiggestellt sein und Alana und sie können dann weiter nach Plan trainieren!" "Jawohl!" Boris wandte sich an einen seiner Mitarbeiter und fragte ihn nach den weiteren Projekten. "Black Dranzer? Wann ist er einsatzbereit?" In wenigen Tagen, Gaspatin!" "Ausgezeichnet! Voltaire wird begeistert sein!" "In wenigen Stunden wird Alana mit den letzten Untersuchungen fertig sein, solange widmen wir uns Black Dranzer!" Den nächsten Satz hörte Kai schon nicht, da diese sich schon zu weit entfernt hatten. Ihn hatten sie Gott sei dank nicht bemerkt. Zwar konnte er nicht alles Gesprochene begreifen, doch er wusste nun in welcher Richtung sich Alana befand. Er rannte die Richtung entlang, aus welcher Boris kam. Während er den Gang entlang lief, kam keine Abweichung, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Völlig ausgepowert kam er an einer großen Tür an. Eine Türklinke oder Schloss konnte er nicht entdecken, stattdessen, hing an er Wand ein Sprachanalyzer, mit dem sich die Tür öffnen ließ. Was nun? Kai war dabei durchzudrehen. Erst rennt er ne Stunde durch diese verdammten Gänge, wäre bei nah von Boris entdeckt worden, findet endlich den Raum, wo sich Alana sehr wahrscheinlich aufhellt und jetzt kommt er da nicht rein. Seine Stimme war niemals, in diesem Ding registriert oder doch? Zögernd näherte sich der blauhaarige dem Apparat und sprach seinen Namen hinein. Mit einem leisen Zupp, glitt die Tür auseinander und Kai, der dachte das sich hinter dieser Tür ein Raum befand, sah in einen leeren und grellerleuchtenden Fahrstuhl. Nun verstand er gar nichts mehr. Erst ließ sich diese Tür öffnen, dann war hinter der Tür ein Fahrstuhl. Nein, er hätte BioVolt doch nicht unterschätzen sollen. Mit runtergeklappten Kiefer betrat er den Fahrstuhl vorsichtig. Als er die Schalttafel sah, drehte er völlig durch. Ein Fahrstuhl, der nur nach unten fuhr? Jetzt fragte sich der aus der Fassung gebrachten Junge, ob es an der Luft hier unten lag oder er dabei war wirklich den Verstand zu verlieren. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, denn schon nach 4 Stockwerken sprang die Tür des Fahrstuhl auf und Kai fand sich auf einem Balkon ähnlichem Ausguck wieder, der ihm den Blick auf ein großes Laboratorium bot. Kai wollte schon gar nicht mehr wissen, was BioVolt hier machte, als er plötzlich Alana entdeckte, die auf einem Sesselähnlichem Ding saß, an einen Computer angeschlossen war und von einem Haufen Weißkittliger umrandet wurde. Möge mein Glück jetzt bloß anhalten, mahnte er sich selbst und schlich die nahe Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen versteckte er sich hinter einer riesigen Apparatur, die er nicht einschätzen konnte. Sogleich machte er seinen Blade startklar und wartete auf die richtige Gelegenheit, um es abzufeuern. Inzwischen saß Tala schwerdenkend in seiner Arrestzelle, nachdem Kai ihm einen Vortrag über sein Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester gehalten hatte und was er zu tun hatte als Bruder. Nun saß er auf dem Boden und dachte über darüber nach. Doch plötzlich stand er mit einem Ruck auf, zog sein Blade aus der Tasche, das ihm ebenfalls nicht abgenommen wurde und schritt Richtung Tür. Kai hatte Recht. Er als ihr älterer Bruder hatte die Verantwortung für sie und die Pflicht ihr zu helfen. Da die Tür, durch Kais Manöver sowieso hin war und sie ihn nicht mehr behinderte, machte sich Tala auf den Weg. (grins! im Moment denkt hier irgendwie keiner an die anderen Mitglieder der Demolition Boys^^) Im Gegensatz zu Kai, wusste Tala genau wo es hinging, denn ein Zufall hatte es ihm einmal ermöglicht Alana in Begleitung von Boris zu folgen, als Boris mit Alana wieder zum Labor schritt. Nach einigen Minuten war er bereits vor dem besagten Fahrstuhl angekommen, sprach seinen Namen in den Sprachanalyzer, der seine Stimme sofort analysierte, und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Tala war sich sicher, das Kai es geschafft hatte diesen Fahrstuhl zu finden und ihn auch zu öffnen. Denn er wusste das Kais Stimme in dem Computer gespeichert war, genau wie die vom Rest der Demolition Boys. Warum dies so war , wusste der rothaarige Junge jedoch nicht. Mit dem wohlbekanntem Geräusch glitt die Tür auseinander und Tala stand hoch über dem Laboratorium. 


	4. ALARM AUF DER FLUCHT

----------ALARM ----------  
  
Mehrere in weiße Kittel gehüllte Personen umgaben Alana und sprachen auf sie ein. Sie jedoch verstand kein Wort, auch die Gesichter vermochte sie nicht zu erkennen. Das kam von diesem verfluchten Mittel, dachte sie wütend und versuchte irgendetwas in ihrer Umgebung zu erkennen, doch ohne Erfolg. Alles vor ihren Augen verschwamm und sie sah nur noch Schatten, die sich schnell bewegten. Hoffentlich würde die Nachwirkung dieses mal schneller verfliegen, als die letzte. Geduldig beantwortete sie die Fragen der Ärzte und befolgte ihre Anweisungen. Bald funktionierten auch wieder ihre Augen und sie nahm ihre Umwelt nicht mehr als ein Schattenreich wahr, sondern sah klare Konturen. So klar, dass sie nach Luft schnappte, als sie ein ihr sehr vertrautes Gesicht hinter den Apparaturen erblickte. Kai! Was machte er hier? Und wie hatte er sie gefunden? Der, dem diese Gedanken galten, versuchte im Schutz der großen Computer, weiter zu komme, um so mitzubekommen, was da mit Alana geschah. Er ahnte nicht im entferntesten, dass sie ihn bereits entdeckt hatte und sie war nicht die einzige. Kai war innerlich am fluchen und am brüllen, das er so doof war, um nicht aufzupassen, als sich jemand an ihn schlich und ihm eine Hand auf dem Mund legte. "Gruph..luis..mosch..safuiort...liuos!" protestierte Kai. Tala stand kurz vor einem Lachanfall, musste sich aber beherrschen, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurden. "Pst! Ich bin's doch nur!" Kai drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und beruhigte sich. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es sich um Tala handelte, der ihn da von hinten attackiert hatten. Tala nahm sein Hand weg und grinste Kai an. "Sorry, aber um meiner Schwester zu helfen, musste ich dir leider unter die Augen treten. Hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel!" Kai war noch nie so froh gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, den rothaarigen Jungen sehen. Im Moment interessierte es ihn nicht einmal, wie Tala es geschafft hatte, das Labor zu finden, was ihn selbst fast den Verstand gekostet hatte. Er war einfach nur froh diese Sache, mit seinem besten Freund durchziehen zu können. "Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" "Warten." , kam die geniale Antwort von Tala, die Kai mit einem Stöhnen quittierte. Und so warteten und beobachteten sie die Eingriffe, die an Alana vorgenommen wurden. Tala flüsterte zu dem blauhaarigem: "Was meinst du? Für mich sieht das so aus, als würde sie untersucht werden. Aber warum?" Kai gab ihm Antwort: "Als ich das Labor suchte, konnte ich Boris für ein paar Minuten belauschen. Er faselte irgendwas von einem Mittel." "Glaubst du etwa, dass sie es an ihr testen?" Tala schluckte und sah in Kais erschrockenes Gesicht. "Das würde jedenfalls ihre Veränderung erklären und warum sie so aggressiv geworden ist." Tala konnte es nicht glauben. Boris missbrauchte seine Schwester für seine Untersuchungen. Eine Welle des Zorn durchströmte seinen Körper und mit einem hasserfüllten Blick sah er die Ärzte an, die um Alana herumstanden. Kai, der neben ihm kniete spürte seine Wut, die gleiche Wut, die er gerade selbst empfand. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Was zum Teufel hatte Kai hier unten zu suchen? Und damit nicht genug, jetzt hatte sie auch Tala entdeckt. Was wollten sie denn damit erreichen? Sie spürte wie aggressiv sie wurde und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. //Komm schon, das liegt an den Medikamenten. Ruhig, sie wollen dir doch nur helfen. Wenn sie Boris erwischen sollte, gibt es tierischen Ärger.// Von außen sah man es ihr zwar nicht an, doch innerlich lächelte sie und war gerührt, das sich die beiden Jungs solche Sorgen um sie machten. Besonders wenn sie an Kai dachte, schlug ihr Herz schneller und sie wurde wieder ruhiger. Auch sie erinnerte sich noch an das Versprechen, welches sie ihr damals im Winter gaben. Aber im Moment hoffte sie, dass ihr Eindringen in das Labor nicht bemerkt wurde. Es jedoch wurde sehr wohl bemerkt und man rief lautstark nach Boris, um ihm das Ausbrechen von Tala und Kai zu berichten.  
  
"WIE KONNTET IHR DAS GESCHEHEN LASSEN? WIE GEHIRNAMPUTIERT SEID IHR EIGENTLICH, UM NICHT WISSEN, DASS MAN IHNEN DIE BLADES ABNEHMEN MUSS!!! "Gaspatin es waren doch nur ...." " NUR KINDER!!! DIESE SOGENANNTEN KINDER KÖNNTEN MIT IHREM BLADE DEINEN KÖRPER ZERFETZEN! SIE WURDEN DAFÜR TRAINIERT!" Boris war außer sich und brüllte jeden an, der ihm unter die Augen trat. "MACHT DASS IHR RAUSKOMMT! UND FINDET SIE! SOFORT!" Nicht einer erhob Wiedersprüche und die Suche nach Tala und Kai wurde sofort eingeleitet. Durch die gesamte Abtei dröhnten Lautsprecher und Sirenen. Die Gesuchten schraken auf, als auch die Suchmeldung zu ihnen ins Labor drang. "Fuck! Tala jetzt sind wir dran!" "Jupp! Glaub du hast recht!" "Ist das alles was du zu sagen hast!" Kai war entsetzt und versuchte nachzudenken, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Die Ärzte unterbrachen für einen Moment ihre Untersuchungen, um der Durchsage zu lauschen und auch Alana hörte zu. Sie bekam Angst um die beiden. Was, wenn Boris sie findet. "Die ganze Abtei ist auf der Suche nach uns! Meinst du da kommen wir jetzt raus?" "Nein, aber ich hab eine andere Idee!" sagte Kai und flüsterte Tala seinen Plan zu. Gesagt getan. Beide nutzten den Überraschungsmoment, stürmten zu den verdutzen Ärzten hin, rissen die Kabel ab, die an Alana befestigt waren, packten sie am Arm und brausten wieder davon. Alana wusste gar nicht was geschah, so überrascht war sie von der Aktion der beiden. Im Fahrstuhl angekommen, verschnauften erst mal alle drei, bis Alana Kai und Tala um den Hals fiel. Die beiden grinsten und wurden mehr als rot. "Danke" Ihr habt soviel für mich riskiert!" Leise fing sie an zu weinen, beide noch im Arm haltend. 


	5. RIVALEN

----------------RIVALEN-------------  
  
Alana, die Kai und Tala gerade umarmte, wagte sich kaum zu rühren. Sie wollte am liebsten keinen von beiden je wieder loslassen, sie stattdessen immer festhalten, um sicher zu sein, dass sie für immer bei ihr blieben. Es gab keinen Zweifel, diese beiden hier bedeuteten ihr alles in ihrem Leben. Sie weinte immer noch und konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Langsam lösten Kai und Tala sich aus ihrer Umarmung und Kai nahm Alana daraufhin in den Arm. "Hey, es ist doch alles gut. Nicht weinen, ja?" sagte Kai zärtlich und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er wollte sie nie mehr weinen sehn. Nie mehr. Nun sprach auch Tala beruhigend auf Alana ein. "Kleines. Wir sind doch hier. Alles wird wieder gut. Versprochen!" Die beiden Jungs lächelten und trösteten gleichzeitig und dies erinnerte Alana wieder an den Wintertag, an dem die beiden ihr ein Versprechen gaben. Und sie fing wieder an zu lachen, wobei auch die anderen beiden in dieses Lachen mit einstimmten.  
  
"Gaspatin Boris. Kai und Tala sind soeben im Labor 13 gesichtet worden." "Labor 13?" Boris wurde weiß. Natürlich! Sie waren auf der Suche nach Alana! "Na los, alle Mann in die unteren Ebenen! Bringt sie her! SOFORT!" Durch die Überwachungskamera sah er, dass die beiden Jungs schneller waren und Alana sich nicht mehr im Labor befand. Boris schlug auf den Kontrollpult. Er stand nahe vor einer Explosion. Alles hatte bis hier hin ausgezeichnet verlaufen. Den beiden würde er eine Lektion erteilen, die sie schon schnell nicht mehr vergessen würden. Kai und er waren schon des öfteren an einander geraten und dieser Junge wollte einfach nicht gehorchen. Knurrend verließ Boris den Kontrollraum. Von diesem Vorfall durfte Voltaire niemals erfahren.  
  
Während die gesamte Abtei auf der Suche nach den dreien war, hatten diese sich schon weit vom Labor 13 entfernen können, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Sie hatten einen Geheimgang zur Klosterkirche entdeckt und saßen nun erschöpft hinter dem großen Altar, der ihnen als Versteck diente und sie vor neugierigen Blicken schütze. Kai fasste sich als erster, kroch vor Alana, holte Luft und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er war so nah vor ihr, dass Alana seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte und sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. "Und jetzt sagst du mir, was für Experimente da mit dir gemacht wurden! Und vor allem, warum du es wolltest! Kais Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch. "Sag mal, spinnst du Kai!? Lass sie in Ruhe! Sie schuldet dir keine Erklärung!" Tala stieß Kai grob zu Seite und sah ihn finster an. "Halts Maul, Tala! Und ob sie mir eine Erklärung schuldet. Ich habe ein recht darauf. Weiß du wie viel ich heute riskiert habe?" Und damit baute er sich erneut vor ihr auf. Tala wollte Kai erneut zur Seite stoßen, als Alana seit Vorhaben mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln beendete. Sie nickte Kai an und begann zu erzählen. "Die Experimente begannen vor einem halben Jahr. BioVolt wollte ein Mittel, besser gesagt eine Droge, entwickeln, die für uns gedacht war. Für die Demolition Boys." Kai und Tala bekamen große Augen. "Durch diese Droge hätte unser Körper gestärkt werden können, ohne Nachwirkungen davon zu tragen. Doch diese hätten erst durch weitere Untersuchungen aufgehoben werden müssen und außerdem war das Medikament noch nicht vollständig entwickelt und getestet. Da das Mittel für unseren Körper bestimmt war, konnte Boris nicht irgend jemanden für die Tests nehmen. Es gab also nur einen Ausweg; Boris musste uns die Droge ohne eine Endentwicklung abzuwarten und ohne es vorher getestet zu haben, verschreiben." Alana machte eine Pause und sah die beiden Jungs an, dehnen beiden die Münder weit aufstanden. "Ich konnte Boris belauschen, als dieser Voltaire alles berichtete. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie hätten uns die Drogen tatsächlich verabreicht, ohne....." Unter Tränen hörte Alana auf zu berichten und man hörte nur noch eine Schluchzen. " Ohne das Projekt vorher zu beenden." Führte Kai den Satz fort. "Also hast du dich freiwillig bereit gestellt? Aber die Nachwirkungen? Du hast doch gewusst, dass...!" Kai musste sich erst fassen. "Warum hast das getan? Wir haben ein solches Opfer nicht verdient!" Nur für uns hattest du alle Qualen auf dich genommen." Schrie Kai sieh an. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Nicht glauben, was Alana ihretwegen auf sich genommen hatte. Alana nickte nur stumm. "Du Dummkopf!" Alana wusste das Kai und die anderen so reagieren würden und hatte ihnen es aus diesem Grund nichts gesagt. Aber wie sollte sie ihnen erklären, dass sie ihr das wichtigste auf der Welt waren. Alana erwarte schon das nächste Donnerwetter, als Kai sie plötzlich zu sich heranzog und sie festhielt. "Du Dummkopf! Du kleiner süßer Dummkopf!" Er drückte fest an sich und ließ sie nicht mehr los. In diesem Moment wollte er sie nur spüren, sie festhalten, um sicher zu gehen das sie noch da war. Sein Gesicht verbarg er in ihrem feuerrotem Haar und fing leise an zu weinen. Dieses mal, hatte Alana ihnen gegenüber das Versprechen gehalten, obwohl sie ihnen niemals ein solches gegeben hat. Tala beobachtete Kai, der Alana immer noch im Arm hielt. Er konnte es nicht glauben, wie weit seine Schwester gegangen war, um ihnen DAS zu ersparen, was sie selbst ein halbes Jahr ertragen musste. Und um so mehr er Kai und Alana beobachte, desto mehr wollt er der jenige sein, der sie umarmte und sie tröstete. Ein neues Gefühl beherrschte in diesem Moment seinen Geist. Es war das Gefühl von Eifersucht, welches er niemals zuvor empfunden hatte. Er war eifersüchtig auf Kai und wie er sich Alana gegenüber verhielt. Seine Schwester war inzwischen in Kais Armen eingeschlafen und Kai wachte über sie. Noch immer hielt er sie in seinen Armen. Tala hatte Kai, seit er ihn kannte, noch nie so fürsorglich erlebt Als er jedoch der Schlafenden, leicht die Wange tätschelte, wurde es Tala zu viel und er schlug Kais Hand weg. Kai sah ihn schief an, doch Tala konnte selbst nicht begreifen, warum er dies gerade getan hatte. Er wollte einfach nicht, das Kai, Alana weiter berührte. Schon allein zu sehen, wie sein Freund sie in den Händen hielt und sie sich offenbar wohlfühlte, versetzte ihm harte Schläge. "Lass sie endlich schlafen und hör auf sie andauernd zu befummeln!" sagte Tala leicht gereizt zu Kai und drehte sich weg. Noch länger hinzusehen, würde er nicht aushalten. "Was! Befummeln!?" Kai dachte er hört schlecht aber Talas Benehmen machte ihn stutzig. Was hatte er auf einmal? Kai sah seinen Freund ein letztes mal an, als auch er in den Schlaf fiel. 


	6. Blauhaarige Zwerg VS Psychotante

-------- Blauhaarige Zwerg VS Psychotante ---------  
  
Kai, Alana und Tala verbrachten die Nacht in der Klosterkirche. Während Kai und Alana friedlich schliefen, konnte Tala einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Zu tief saß in ihm der Schock über seinen plötzlich empfunden Hass, Kai gegenüber. Wenn er den beiden zu sah, wie sie friedlich aneinander gekuschelt da lagen, verlor er fast den Verstand. Und im Moment war sein Hass auf Kai so stark, dass er ihm sogar den Tod wünschte. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf. Er war zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Mit einem letzten Blick besaß er seine Schwester und den daneben Liegenden, bückte sich gab seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand durch den Vordereingang des Kirchenschiffes. Als er jedoch am Eingang vorbei schritt, konnte er einem letzten Blick, auf seine Schwester, nicht wiederstehen. Schulterhängend und mit verfinsterter Miene verließ er schließlich die Kirche.  
  
Ein großer heller Lichtstrahl, der durch das große, buntverzierte Fenster drang, weckte Alana früh am Morgen. Sie gähnte kurz und rieb sich die Augen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, neben wem sie lag, und dass der jenige sie im Arm hielt. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Hatte Kai sie etwa die ganze zeit im Arm gehalten? Diese Befürchtung ließ sie rot anlaufen wie eine Tomate. Hatte sie nicht gestern auch noch geweint? Oh Gott, wie peinlich, musste das ausgesehen haben. Doch irgendwie war sie glücklich darüber, dass Kai so sehr auf sie aufpasste. Und Alana wurde noch röter. Sie sah Kai an, der nicht mal 10cm von ihrem Gesicht entfernt lag. Dann musterte sie ihn. Wenn er schläft sieht er noch süßer aus. Aber wie komme ich jetzt aus dieser Umarmung? , dachte sie und versuchte sich sacht von Kai zu befreien. Bitte mach das er nicht aufwacht! Doch wie das Schicksal so spielt, wachte Kai genau in diesem Moment auf. Beide sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, als Kai plötzlich wie vom Teufel besessen, aufsprang und nach hinten fiel. Vom Schreien ganz abgesehen.... „Waaa ..wa...wa....wa...was..." Kai war nicht in der Lage den Satz richtig auszusprechen, gar ihn zu beenden. Verdutzt starrte er das rothaarige Mädchen an, welches er vor kurzem noch in den Armen hatte. Er lief knallrot an. Die rothaarige rappelte sich auf und starrte Kai finster an. Auch Kai stand vorsichtig auf. Jetzt erst fiel ihm die turbulente Flucht und der letzte Abend ein. Alana hatte ihnen alles berichtet und was danach kam, daran wollte er sich nicht noch mal erinnern. „Ich hatte dich in den Armen, richtig?" , fragte Kai vorsichtig und blickte Alana von der Seite an. „Sorry, wir nicht noch mal passieren! Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht zerquetscht!", brachte Kai knapp hervor. Mein Gott war ihm das peinlich. Er wartete eine Reaktion ab. Doch zur seiner Verwunderung sah Alana ihn einfach nur starr an. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihn einen Begrapscher, einen Wüstling oder wie auch immer nennen würde, doch sie blieb stumm. Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Alana plötzlich einen Kerzenständer vom Altar nahm und auf ihn zuging. Ihre Augenbraue zuckte leicht. „Sorry? Ist das alles? Sorry dafür das du mich berührt hast!?" Kai verstand nun nichts mehr. Was hatte sie nur? Dafür wusste es Alana um so mehr. Hatte sie sich etwa in Kais Gefühlen gegenüber ihr getäuscht. War das gestern alles nur Einbildung gewesen. Diese liebevollen Blicke, die sie mit Sorge und Aufrichtigkeit von ihm erhalten hatte. Und jetzt entschuldigte er sich, dafür? „Du....Mistkerl!" „Hey! Sag mal spinnst du!?" mit knapper Not konnte Kai sich vor Alana in Sicherheit bringen. „Ey! Jetzt warte mal...!" Weiter kam er nicht, da Alana schon wieder mit dem Kerzenstände auf ihn losging. Kreischend liefen sie um den Altar ( Ähem, hallo?? Sind die net auf der Flucht^^) „WEIBER! Da entschuldigt man sich und kriegt als Dankeschön einen Kerzenständer in die Fresse." Gesagt, getan. Das nächste was Kai wahrnahm waren Sternchen. „SO! Ich hoffe es hat wehgetan!" sagte Alana ohne Mitgefühl und pfefferte den Kerzenständer in die nächste Ecke. Der Angesprochene kauerte auf dem Boden und rieb sich den Kopf. „Von mir kriegst du nie wieder eine Umarmung! Da umarm ich lieber Boris, als so eine durchgeknallte, wie dich!" knurrte Kai Alana an. „DU BLAUHAARIGER ZWERG! WER GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH WER DU BIST!? Meinetwegen! Dann umarm doch lieber Boris! Ihr gebt sowieso ein viel besseres Paar ab!" „ZWERG? PAH! Immer noch besser als eine Psychotante, die ihren Charakter umschlägt, wie das Wetter!" Kai rappelte sich wieder auf. Hatte sie ihn gerade Zwerg genannt? Diese Beleidigung schockte ihn weit mehr, als die eine, wo er mit Boris ein besseres Paar abgab. Immerhin war er für seine 12 Jahre, nicht der kleinste und das mit 1.65! „Ich bin also eine Psychotante, ja? Du Möchtegern – BeyBlader schaffst es ja nicht einmal mich zu besiegen!" Alana wollte wieder auf ihn losgehen, doch Kai war geschickter. Er schnellte vor, packte sie an den Handgelenken und stieß sie zu Boden. Mit beiden Armen drückte er sie gegen den Boden und grinste. „So und jetzt versuch mal dich zu wehren!" „Du eingebildeter....." Alana erließ eine Welle von Beleidigungen über Kai, welcher diesen nur grinsend zuhörte. Als Alana die Beleidigungen ausgingen, merkte sie erst da, dass Kai auf ihr lag und sie mit seinen Händen nach unten drückte. (müsste eigentlich sehr pervers aussehen^^) „NIMM DEINE HÄNDE VON MIR!" Kai grinste immer noch und antwortete ihr gelassen: „Nö! Die Pose gefällt mir so. Wir können ruhig noch länger so verharren, meine Süße! Und außerdem bist noch hübscher, wenn du dich aufregst!" Alana leuchtete wie ein knallroter Luftballon. „Hey was ist? Du wehrst dich ja gar nicht mehr. Gefällt es dir etwa auch?" Er beugte sich tiefer zu ihr herab und sah ihr schweigend in ihre roten Augen. Der Abstand verringerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Beide hörten das Herz, des jeweils gegenüber, wie wild schlagen. Sie wagten kaum zu atmen, sahen sich nur in die Augen und verharrten in der Stille der Kirche. Diese Stille wurde eh gestört, denn Alana wollte Kai gerade etwas wütendes entgegenschleudern, als ihr auffiel, dass nur sie und Kai in der Kirche waren. Von ihrem Bruder fehlte jede Spur. „Kai! Wo ist Tala?!" Jetzt bemerkte es auch Kai und antwortete ihr sichtlich begeistert: „Tala? Ja gute Frage!" Von dieser schnellen Entwicklung der Situation, in der sich beide gerade befanden, war er nun deutlich enttäuscht. Er hatte jetzt eigentlich etwas anderes erwartet und nicht das Alana Tala vermisst. Kai ließ Alana vorsichtig los und schaute sich um. Ihm war es die ganze Zeit nicht aufgefallen. Hing es damit zusammen, dass Tala, letzte Nacht so komisch ihm gegenüber war? Vorerst behielt er es aber für sich. „Kai? Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen!" „Ach was! Brauchst du nicht! Du kennst doch deinen Bruder! Der wird schon wissen was er tut!" „Meinst du?" Alana sah ihn an. „Du...Kai? Das mit dem Kerzenständer tut mir leid!" Deutete Alana mit gesenktem Kopf auf seine Stirn, wo inzwischen eine übergroße, sprich sehr fette, Beule gewachsen war. Kai tippte sich an die Stirn und grinste. „Hast du echt sauber getroffen!" Alana wurde schon wieder rot und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Wollte ich nicht." Der blauhaarige lächelte das Mädchen an und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern, zog sie leicht an sich und wisperte: „Weiß ich doch Kleines..."  
  
Während dessen wanderte ein rothaariger Junge von ca. 12 Jahren durch die Gänge der Abtei. Seine blauen Augen glühten vor Zorn. Bald, bald würde sie ihm ganz allein gehören. Das war nicht Tala, der so dachte. Nun war es seine Eifersucht und sein Hass, die ihn so denken ließen, ihn kontrollierten und ihn Richtung Hauptkommandoraum gehen ließen, wo sich Boris befand. Ja bald und ein Grinsen huschte ihm übers Gesicht als er den Raum betrat. 


	7. SCHREIE

----------------SCHREIE-------------  
  
Schreie, immer wieder Schreie durchdrangen die eisige Kälte der Abtei. Jeder der sie hörte wandte sich mit Abscheu und Angst ab. Verfolgte man die Schreie, führten sie einen in eine der Arrestzellen, die öfter bewohnt waren, wie man angeblich glaubte. Doch sie dienten nicht nur, um denjenigen zu isolieren. Mit ihnen vermochte man weitaus schlimmere Sachen auszuüben und nicht nur jemanden in die Dunkelheit zu verbannen. Ein letzter Schrei drang aus solch einer Zelle, dann nahm er und wandelte sich zu einem langsamen Keuchen. Neben dem Schreien, gab es noch ein anderes, ein flehentliches, ängstliches Schreien, welches bettelte und mit sich selbst ring. Doch dieses Schreien verstummte nicht, wie das andere. Es schrie weiter, ohne Halt. Zorn, Angst und Hoffnung spiegelten sich nur in einem Schreien wieder, vermischt mit Tränen und Blut. Die Männer ließen endlich, durch Boris Befehl, von ihm ab. Er spürte nichts mehr, seinen Körper und selbst die Umgebung nahm er nicht mehr war. Er roch Blut. Seines? Vermischt mischt mit Tränen. Auch seine? Aus der Ferne drang ein Schreien zu ihm. Ein flehentliches Schreien, immer wiederkehrend. Er sah Boris nicht weit weg von ihm stehen. Seine Hand umfasste ihr Kinn, welches sie in seine Richtung blicken ließ. Nein! Es ist alles gut! Siehst du es? Mir geht es gut. Bitte wein nicht! Ihre Schreien, ertönten immer wieder in seinem Kopf, wie ein Echo, das nicht verschwinden wollte. Er sah Boris Grinsen und seine Überlegenheit, wie schon sein ganzes Leben zuvor. Dann, wieder traf ihn etwas hartes in den Magen. Er wurde hochgezogen und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt. Und wieder spürte er etwas hartes, das seinen Magen traf.. Wieder und immer wieder. Doch selbst das nahm er nach einer gewissen Zeit nicht mehr wahr. Das einzige was zu ihm drang war ihr Schreien, flehentlich und ängstlich. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, für ihn glichen diese Minuten, Jahren. Dann umgab ihn plötzlich Dunkelheit, die Männer und Boris waren gegangen und hatten sie beide in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen. Auch ihre Schreie hatten aufgehört, stattdessen, hörte er ein wimmern und schluchzen, genau neben ihm. Sie beugte sich über ihn, hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf und besah sich seine Verletzungen. Heiße Tränen bedeckten seinen Körper und sie wollten einfach nicht aufhören. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seinem Körper und sie taten ihm gut. Ihre zarten Bewegungen ließen ihn vergessen. Dadurch wusste er, dass sie noch da war. „Geht es dir gut? Haben sie dir nichts getan?" fragte Kai immer wieder Alana, die ihn im Arm hielt. Alana war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie nickte nur und drückte leicht seine Hand. Nein, getan hatten sie ihr nichts. Ihre Strafe war es gewesen mit anzusehen, wie sie Kai fertig gemacht haben. Immer wieder. Und sie wurde gezwungen hinzusehen. All ihre Schreie, die flehten endlich aufzuhören, wurden nicht erhört. „Schön das es dir gut geht." Lächelte Kai sie an. „Aber jetzt wein nicht mehr. Das wird bald alles wieder verheilen." Und tatsächlich Alana hörte auf zu weinen und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Das letzte was sie von Kai wahrnahm war sein regelmäßiges Atmen. Er schlief. In hellem Licht der Wintersonne tanzte eine zierliche Gestalt auf einem zugefroren See. Sie war ganz in weiß gehüllt und verbarg selbst ihr Gesicht in einem weißen Schleier. Es war schön mit anzusehen und zog einen sofort in seinen Bann. Kai blinzelte in die Sonne und ging näher an den See heran, versuchte auf die Eisfläche zu gelangen, um die Person näher zu erblicken. Aber so näher er dem See kam, desto weiter entfernte er sich und mit ihm die zierliche Gestalt. Als der See schon fast ganz verschwunden war und mit ihm die zierliche Gestalt, nahm diese ihren weißen Schleier ab und gab einen Blick auf ihr, von tränenbedecktes Gesicht frei. Kai erschrak, vor ihm stand Alana. Sie war nahe dabei sich aufzulösen, in weißtanzende Schneeflocken, als er versuchte nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Er griff ins Leere. Er schrie immer wieder ihren Namen, bekam aber keine Antwort, sondern wurde in die Dunkelheit gezogen, die sich gebildet hatte, nachdem sich Alana aufgelöst hatte. Dort versank er, seine Rufe wurden nicht erhört. Er rief ihren Namen, immer wieder. Überall Dunkelheit... Schweißgebadet wachte Kai auf. Als er sich umsah stellte er fest das er sich auf der Krankenstation der Abtei befand. Auch hier war er schon des öfteren ein Patient gewesen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Weder das grelle Licht der Lampen, die kahlweißen Wände, noch der Geruch nach Medikamenten. Kai versuchte sich aufzusetzen, brach jedoch unter Schmerzen zusammen. Er schob die weiße Decke zurück und besah sich den Verband. Er war um seinen ganzen Oberkörper gebunden, bis hin zu den Schultern. Auch sein Kopf war verbunden. Vorsichtig berührte Kai seinen Kopf. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Doch nicht nur Verbände zierten seinen Körper. Er war überall mit Blutergüssen und Blauen Flecken überseht. „Saubere Arbeit, Boris!" gab er ein Knurren von sich. Ein Wunder das ich noch lebe, dachte Kai und versuchte sich erneut aufzusetzen. Krümmte sich aber auch diesmal vor Schmerzen und entschied sich erst mal liegen zu bleiben. Die ganze Zeit überlegte er, warum er plötzlich nicht mehr in der Arrestzelle war, sondern auf der Krankenstation. Vor wenigen Stunden, hatte er noch in der Zelle gelegen, hatte versucht die weinende Alana zu beruhigen. ALANA! Wo war sie!? Ein drittes mal setzte Kai sich auf, und obwohl ihm seine Schmerzen, die Luft wegschnitten, richtete er sich auf und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Er schleppte sich an der Wand entlang bis zur Tür. Und wenn ich dabei draufgehen sollte, dachte er erbittert und erreichte unter qualvollen Schmerzen die Tür. Innerlich betete er und hoffte. Nein ihr durfte nichts passiert sein. Vor seinem Gesicht spielten sich Szenearien aus glücklichen Tagen ab. Er, Alana und Tala und die anderen beim Spielen und trainieren. Er sah ihr Lächeln, hörte ihr Lachen und wie sie seinen Namen rief. Sie war die einzige, die seinen Namen je so liebevoll ausgesprochen hat. Ihre Berührungen verursachten einen Glücksschauer, der ihm unter die Haut ging. Es berührte seine Seele und seinen Verstand. Würde ihr jetzt tatsächlich etwas passiert sein, war er schuld! Er hatte sie da rausgeholt ohne, an die möglichen Konsequenzen zu denken. Kai verließ den Raum, immer noch von Schmerzen begleitet, und trat hinaus auf den Gang, als plötzlich hinter ihm , ihm eine sehr vertraute Stimme erklang. „KAI ALEXANDER HIWATARI!" SOFORT LEGST DU DICH INS BETT ZURÜCK! DER ARZT HAT DIR STRICKTE BETTRUHE VERORDNET! UND DARAN HAST DU DICH ZU HALTEN!" ( also bitte jetzt net ausrasten!! Ich dachte mir einfach, dass Kai nen zweiten Namen braucht^^ und da Alexander einer meiner Lieblingsnamen ist, hab ich ihn genommen und außerdem ist Alexander ein mächtiger Name, wenn's um Könige und so weiter geht^^. Aber es wird wie im englischen ausgesprochen!! Älexander, net Alexander^^, ok??) Langsam drehte sich Kai um. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Da stand sie vor ihm und es ging ihr gut. Sie hatte nicht eine Verletzung vorzuweisen. Er verstand nun nichts mehr, war aber froh darüber, dass ihr wirklich nichts passiert war. Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Du? Dir ist nichts passiert? Haben sie dir nichts angetan?" Kai war unfähig zu Sprechen, sondern presste die Sätze kaum hörbar hervor. „Nein mir ist nichts passiert! Aber dir passiert gleich etwas, wenn du nicht sofort in dein Bett verschwindest!" Aus Alanas verdunkelter Miene, wurde ein breites Grinsen. Sie nahm Kai an der Hand und zog in Sanft ins Zimmer zurück, bis zum Bett, wo er sich auch brav hinlegte. Sie spannte Kai mächtig auf die Folter, als sie noch gemütlich einen Stuhl ans Bett heranzog und sich langsam hinsetzte. Einige Minuten lächelte sie ihn an und musterte ihn. Danke, Gott, dass er noch lebt! Noch immer lief ihr alles vor den Augen ab. Wie sie Kai verprügelt hatten. Immer wieder. Wie eine nicht zu stoppende Prozedur. Erste Tränen rollten ihr übers Gesicht, aus wenigen wurden mehre und Alana wurde von einem Heulkrampf erschüttert. „Tut mir leid. Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören. Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst!" Alana schluckte und versuchte fort zu fahren. „Als du eingeschlafen warst., vergingen noch etliche Stunden, bis wir aus der Arrestzelle geholt wurden. Du kamst auf die Krankenstation. Du hattest seit dem Vorfall zwei Tage lang geschlafen." Kai dachte er hört schlecht. Er hatte über Tage lang geschlafen? „Boris hatte seit deiner Rettungsaktion mit dir abgerechnet. Er hielt es für angemessen dir nur körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten. Meine Strafe war es gewesen, dabei zu zusehen. Und daraus zu lernen." Sie senkte ihren Blick. „Und was haben sie mit dir in den letzten zwei Tagen gemacht?" Kai wollte es unbedingt wissen. Er würde Boris umbringen, wenn dieser auch nur falsch in ihre Richtung geguckt hätte. „Vor zwei Tagen, hatten sie nur dich dort rausgeholt, ich musste bleiben. Ich wurde erst vor wenigen Stunden entlassen und bin dann sofort hierhin." Sie lächelte immer noch und Kai erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Lange saßen sie so da und lächelten sich nur an, sahen sich einander in die Auge und erinnerten sich beide an die letzten Geschehnisse. Boris Männer fanden sie in der Kirche und führten sie dann zu Boris ab. Was danach kam, wollten sie sich nicht noch mal in Erinnerung rufen. Doch Alana wurde innerlich noch von etwas anderem geplagt. Wo war ihr Bruder? Was Kai schon längst geahnt hatte und nun feste daran glaubte, schien Alana für unmöglich zu halten. ER sollte sie verraten haben? Aber aus welchem Grund? Sie hatte keine Antwort darauf. Dieser Gedanke quellte sie schon die ganze Zeit. Sie wusste ja noch nicht mal, wo er sich zur Zeit befand. Boris hatte ihr nichts gesagt. Von ihm wusste sie lediglich, dass die anderen Demolition Boys wieder mit dem Training begonnen hatten und auch sie und Kai würden nach einigen Tagen wieder damit anfangen. Alles würde von wieder von neuem beginnen: die Experimente, welche Boris ihr bereits angekündigt hatte, würden fortgeführt werden, mit ihr als Testperson. Doch diesmal mit strengerer Bewachung. Er hatte ihr jedoch auch versichert, dass das Projekt fast abgeschlossenen war. Alana atmete auf. Endlich würde ihr Leiden ein Ende haben. Alles würde wieder gut werden. Da war sie sich sicher. Auch Kai war in diesem Moment glücklich. Alana war bei ihm und das war für ihn im Moment das wichtigste. Sie sahen sich immer noch in die Augen, als Kai plötzlich ihre Hand nahm und sie zu sich aufs Bett zog. Dann drückte er sie sanft auf das Kissen und beugte sich über sie. So lange hatte er sich das gewünscht und nun war es soweit. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und verschmolzen zu einem endlos langen Kuss. 


End file.
